


Hunting Shadows

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Psychological Drama, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его мучают боль в плече, кошмары и странные видения, он пытается найти своё место в новом МИ-6 и очень медленно привыкает к переменам. А потом ему дают новое задание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Shadows

Он старается не смотреть в зеркала в последнее время. Не потому, что они с равнодушной откровенностью показывают, как сильно он постарел и устал, но потому, что, проходя мимо каждого из них, Бонд ловит краем глаза странное отражение — человека с оплывшим, как у мертвеца, лицом и чёрной, гнилой кровью, сочащейся из сквозной дыры в плече. Если бы психотерапевт спросил его, кто этот человек, Бонд не смог бы выбрать из двух ответов, приходящих в голову. Но он не ходит к психотерапевтам.

* * *

Рана, полученная в Стамбуле от пули наёмника Сильвы, заживает чудовищно долго. Даже после того, как Бонд окончательно забывает о последствиях визита в родовое гнездо (по крайней мере, об их физических проявлениях), плечо ещё продолжает ныть, боль прошивает насквозь при резких движениях, и в какой-то момент Бонд понимает: это навсегда.

Он учится беречь правую сторону — спит на другом боку, стреляет другой рукой, выламывает двери, при необходимости, другим плечом и старательно тренируется в зале, чтобы отточить удар левой. Он снова начинает бегать по утрам — как делал когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, до получения статуса 007.

«У вас алкогольная и медикаментозная зависимость», — с притворным сочувствием говорит Сильва и цокает языком. И Бонд, вернувшись в Лондон, выкидывает все лекарства, выписанные заботливой доктор Майерс, а вместо виски по утрам начинает пить крепкий чёрный кофе.

Бонд знает, что ничего не может поделать с болью, поэтому старается просто игнорировать её. Он не собирается уходить на пенсию, но прекрасно понимает при этом: если он перестанет быть полезным, его не посадят за бумажную работу, а просто выкинут.

Однако порой боль становится совершенно невыносимой. Она словно переливается через край, скопившись где-то в груди, под сердцем, и начинает выплёскиваться наружу через рваную дыру в плече неровными пульсирующими толчками. Ему кажется, будто чьи-то чужие холодные пальцы впиваются в края давно затянувшейся раны, растягивая их и пытаясь проникнуть глубже. И тогда Бонд, задыхаясь, мечется всю ночь в полубреду и хрипло бормочет что-то по-китайски или по-русски, гораздо реже — по-английски, но никогда не стонет. Никогда.

Наутро он выпивает три чашки кофе вместо одной, выкуривает сигарету (хотя курить бросил вскоре после ухода с флота) и бегает на полчаса дольше обычного, из-за чего опаздывает в офис и удостаивается укоризненного взгляда от М. Но ничто в его идеально выглаженном костюме, идеально выбритом лице или идеально невозмутимом взгляде не выдаёт изматывающей ночи. И М закрывает глаза на его опоздания — до тех пор, пока в остальном Бонд сохраняет пунктуальность, его не волнуют мелкие прегрешения.

Бонд пересдаёт все тесты и даже удерживается, чтобы не съязвить психологу. Он неоднократно доказывал свою лояльность и преданность и по-прежнему остаётся одним их самых эффективных (хотя Ив Манипэнни любит поправлять: «эффектных, это разные вещи») агентов, и Гарэт Мэллори по-настоящему нуждается в нём — больше, чем нуждается сама МИ-6. Ему необходимо повысить результативность работы Секретной Службы и доказать, что не допустит ошибок своей предшественницы, поэтому, взвесив все риски, М решается сделать ставку на агента 007. Бонд ценит это и по-настоящему благодарен за доверие, но он никогда не умел выражать благодарность, да и просто не хочет сближаться с начальством, а потому остаётся подчёркнуто вежлив и корректен. Он не позволяет себе никаких отступлений от правил, кроме периодических опозданий, и даже послушно следует во время операций указаниям лишённого каких-либо эмоций голоса Кью в наушнике. И постепенно ему начинает казаться, что так и в самом деле проще.

А потом ему дают новое задание.

* * *

Бонд прилетает в Берлин ближе к полудню. Здесь холоднее, чем в Лондоне, на машинах лежит иней, а под ногами хрустит тонкий лёд, намёрзший на лужах за ночь и не собирающийся таять. Бонд повязывает на шею тёплый шарф и поднимает ворот лёгкого, не по погоде, кашемирового пальто. Это не особо помогает, и он чувствует злость на Ив, которая не подумала заглянуть в прогноз.

В Берлине Бонду нужно встретиться со связным, чтобы получить от него самую свежую информацию о местонахождении своей цели. Филипп Дэйнс, подданный британской короны, погиб два года назад в Сирии, выполняя задание МИ-6. Последний раз замечен на прошлой неделе в Дюссельдорфе. Бонду поручено его найти, выяснить, является ли Дэйнс предателем или просто дезертиром, и дальше действовать по обстановке. Читай: убить, либо притащить в Лондон. Второе Бонду традиционно удаётся хуже, а значит, раз уж послали именно его, то предпочтительным является как раз первый вариант.

Бонд вдыхает холодный воздух, затем щёлкает крышкой зажигалки и прикуривает. Он не помнит, когда во внутреннем кармане пальто успел поселиться пижонский портсигар, а вместо одной утренней сигареты он начал выкуривать уже по пачке в день. Просто в какой-то момент это стало таким естественным и привычным — открыть портсигар, вытянуть из него сигарету, щёлкнуть зажигалкой и сделать затяжку, такую глубокую, словно он стремится заменить весь воздух в лёгких табачным дымом.

Со связным он встречается в три часа дня почти в самом центре города, в маленькой кофейне на улице, название которой Бонду лень пытаться произнести вслух. До назначенного времени он просто гуляет по улицам Берлина — без какой-либо системы, даже без карты, просто заново знакомясь с этим городом, где последний раз был ещё до падения Берлинской стены.

Берлин производит довольно странное впечатление. Он похож на старого матёрого хищника, подобравшегося в ожидании нападения от более молодого и наглого собрата, прекрасно зная, что всё ещё сильнее и быстрее него. Стекло и сталь соседствуют с массивным и тяжёлым даже на вид серым камнем, но они не кажутся чем-то чужеродным. Лаконичность модерна лишь оттеняет сдержанность классики, и город, надменный и холодный, внушает чёткое ощущение, что чужакам здесь не рады.

Бонду неожиданно приходит в голову, что Берлин чем-то похож на него самого.

Связным оказывается мужчина лет пятидесяти с импозантной сединой на висках и в очках в тонкой оправе; Бонд знает, что герр Альтманн является главой маленькой, но очень уважаемой адвокатской конторы, и никто не удивится, если он встретится с очередным клиентом.

По информации, предоставленной Альтманном, Дэйнс провёл в Дюссельдорфе три дня, после чего сел на поезд до Берлина и уже несколько дней находится здесь.

— В то же время, когда Дэйнс пребывал в Дюссельдорфе, — деловито говорит Альтманн и снимает очки, чтобы педантично протереть стёкла тряпочкой из микрофибры, — был убит один сирийский бизнесмен, приехавший в Германию по каким-то своим делам, связанным с контрабандой оружия.

— Не слишком ли далеко возить оружие отсюда? — удивляется Бонд. Эта информация не имеет никакого значения для его миссии, ему просто становится любопытно. Однако связной виновато улыбается, надевает очки обратно и сокрушённо разводит руками.

— Простите, герр Бонд, но я не занимаюсь этими вопросами. Если вам интересно, вы можете отправить запрос в резидентуру Е.

Бонд скептически хмыкает и улыбается краешком губ. Он не сомневается, что Альтманн обладает всей необходимой информацией, но, видимо, наверху считают, что Бонду она без надобности. Им виднее. 

По всей видимости, сирийца убил именно Дэйнс, и это косвенно подтверждается тем, что пропал Дэйнс как раз в Сирии. Телохранители магната отстреливались, и, по словам очевидцев, им удалось зацепить нападавшего.

— Вероятно, — высказывает предположение Альтманн, — именно поэтому он до сих пор не покинул страну.

Бонд согласен с этим выводом, поэтому снова кивает. Он рассеянно вынимает из кармана портсигар, но натыкается на укоризненный взгляд собеседника и вспоминает, что в этом кафе нельзя курить.

В Дюссельдорфе Дэйнсу досталось как следует. Бонд понимает это, едва только переступает порог дешёвого номера, который снимает его бывший коллега. Здесь пахнет антисептиком и алкоголем, но даже они не могут заглушить запах крови и гниения. Когда ты работаешь на МИ-6, в любой стране найдётся врач, получающий ежемесячный оклад именно на такой случай. У сирийцев с этим, видимо, дела обстоят хуже. Тем не менее, Бонд держит пистолет наготове: даже тяжело раненый, Дэйнс может быть опасен.

Однако номер пуст. 007 находит только пустые ампулы, использованные шприцы, окровавленную одежду и грязные бинты, а также ополовиненную бутылку очень дорогого виски. Бонд мысленно усмехается — он сам, пожалуй, не стал бы привередничать в подобной ситуации.

Он продолжает обыскивать номер, последовательно и методично переворачивая всё в поисках хоть какой-нибудь зацепки. В спальне под не слишком чистым матрацем обнаруживается лист бумаги формата А4 с всего одной строчкой: «Приятно было познакомиться, мистер Бонд». У себя за спиной он слышит короткий щелчок, сопровождающийся негромким мелодичным перезвоном. Тело реагирует раньше, чем мозг, и 007, перемахнув через кровать, выпрыгивает в окно — за мгновение до того, как весь номер взлетает на воздух. Бонда подхватывает взрывной волной, и вместо того, чтобы красиво перекатиться по мостовой, гася инерцию, он приземляется тяжело и неловко, почти не успев сгруппироваться. Правое плечо пронизывает невыносимой болью, и на этом фоне становится уже как-то неважно, что вся спина изрезана осколками камня и металла, а руки рассечены стеклом из выбитого окна. Тем не менее, Бонд заставляет себя подняться на ноги и быстро покидает место происшествия. 

В свою гостиницу он возвращается, только чтобы переодеться и забрать из наскоро сооружённого тайника запасные паспорта и деньги, пистолет он выкидывает в Шпрее и через час уже стоит в очереди на регистрацию на рейс Берлин — Ларнака. Кью, заполучив всю информацию от местной резидентуры, почти мгновенно отследил передвижения Дэйнса и выяснил, что он направляется на Кипр. От Кипра рукой подать до Сирии, и Бонд по собственному опыту знает, как легко покинуть остров, минуя таможню и официальную границу.

— Ваши документы, пожалуйста, — дежурно улыбается девушка за стойкой, и Бонд, оторвавшись от своих воспоминаний, протягивает ей паспорт на имя Якоба Фесселя, гражданина Германии. Однако прежде, чем девушка успевает коснуться пальцами тёмно-красной обложки, Бонд слышит, как кто-то окликает его по имени.

Он замирает, вежливо улыбается и прячет паспорт обратно во внутренний карман пальто. А затем оборачивается к запыхавшемуся Альтманну в ожидании объяснений.

— Герр Бонд! — Он делает паузу, чтобы отдышаться, и продолжает извиняющимся тоном. — Я не смог до вас дозвониться. Ваш секретарь сообщил, что вы улетаете, поэтому я поспешил в надежде вас перехватить.

Бонд приподнимает одну бровь.  
— Что-то случилось, герр Альтманн?

— Я обнаружил, что вам необходимо подписать ещё одну бумагу, — извиняющимся тоном говорит адвокат и быстро добавляет, понизив голос: — Дэйнс не улетел на Кипр. Он пересёк Шпрее и сейчас находится в Кёльне.

Бонд мысленно костерит сидящего в Лондоне Кью и от всего сердца желает ему опрокинуть на себя и разбить любимую кружку.

Следующую ночь он проводит в Кёльне — сил на то, чтобы выбирать место получше, у Бонда уже просто нет, но на его счастье первая же попавшаяся гостиничка оказывается вполне приличной. Он заходит в комнату, кладёт на стол портсигар и зажигалку, осторожно, стараясь не потревожить лишний раз пульсирующее от боли плечо, снимает пальто и, не глядя, бросает его на кресло, затем отправляет туда же рубашку. Он закуривает — гостиница старая, одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять, что противопожарная сигнализация давно вышла из строя, да и въевшийся, хоть и слабый запах табачного дыма намекает на то же. 

Плечо горит так, словно в нём до сих пор засели осколки пули, и Бонд, подойдя к зеркалу, внимательно изучает неровный красноватый шрам, осторожно касается его кончиками пальцев, но тут же отдёргивает руку — он вспоминает прикосновения Сильвы, и эта мысль вызывает в нём брезгливость.

Он вытаскивает из кармана упаковку ибупрофена, некоторое время смотрит на неё, затем решительно вытряхивает на ладонь четыре таблетки и запивает их минеральной водой из бутылки. Ему кажется, что в этот момент он признаёт своё поражение, признаёт, что его действительно пора списывать, потому что он ни на что не годен без таблеток и алкоголя. Он обессилено падает на кровать, отчётливо ощущая каждый порез, каждый ушиб, полученный за этот день. Болят раны на спине и руках, заработанные при взрыве в номере Дэйнса, ноет левое колено, ушибленное при прыжке с третьего этажа, в ушах до сих пор слегка звенит. Бонд чувствует себя почти так же, как в Стамбуле, после падения в реку с крыши поезда. С той только разницей, что в этот раз в него, хотя бы, никто не стрелял.

Обезболивающее начинает действовать довольно быстро. Оно не в состоянии убрать боль полностью, но приглушает её, делая терпимой, и только тогда Бонду удаётся заснуть — ровно на середине мысли о том, что, возможно, стоило бы взять виски из мини-бара.

Всю ночь ему снятся зеркала и тени, тени, бесконечные тени: они скользят по тёмной поверхности зеркал, отражаются в их бездонной глубине, множатся и двоятся. Они окружают, медленно сжимая кольцо, и тянутся к Бонду, чувствуя исходящий от него запах крови и слабости.

Бонд просыпается под утро от ощущения, будто он задыхается. Некоторое время он просто сидит на постели, пытаясь отдышаться. Голова гудит, как с тяжёлого похмелья, и, когда Бонд сползает на пол, чтобы добраться до окна, его слегка покачивает. Он дёргает ручку стеклопакета, и в комнату врывается морозный воздух, мгновенно проясняя сознание. Прислушавшись к себе, Бонд понимает, что всё не так плохо, как ему показалось сначала. Он принимает ещё одну дозу ибупрофена, допивая всё, что оставалось в бутылке с водой, принимает душ, и к тому моменту, когда Бонд, собравшись и получив от Кью последние данные, выходит на улицу, уже ничего не напоминает о его утреннем состоянии.

Дэйнс покинул Кёльн через час после того, как туда приехал Бонд. И Бонду отчего-то кажется, что он знал это ещё до звонка Кью.

* * *

Он идёт по следу Дэйнса, точно гончая, отставая на полшага, но постоянно дыша ему в затылок и везде находя следы его пребывания, даже тщательно спрятанные. Бонд больше не доверяет расчётам Кью и полагается только на свою интуицию. Ему не требуется много времени, чтобы сопоставить факты и понять, что Дэйнс был не просто агентом МИ-6 — он был одним из агентов с двумя нулями, обладателем лицензии на убийство. Для Бонда это значит многое, для Кью это не значит ничего. Кью считает, что всё можно просчитать и скалькулировать, и потому страшно злится на Бонда, который раз за разом поступает по-своему и оказывается прав. Кью анализирует предыдущие перемещения Дэйнса, вычисляет номер его кредитки и, не скрывая своего торжества, сообщает, что Бонду нужно ехать в Афины. Бонд же, как ни в чём не бывало, летит в Севилью, получает там посылку от Манипэнни — свои любимые сигареты — и выясняет, что Дэйнс покинул город всего за несколько часов до приезда 007. Но к тому моменту, когда Кью присылает предполагаемые координаты Дэйнса, Бонд уже находится там — вновь опоздав.

Кью отказывается понять, как человек может настолько быстро менять своё местоположение, тем более в таком физическом состоянии: в Берне, куда он сбежал из Кёльна, Дэйнсу пришлось всё же навестить врача, так что теперь в распоряжении МИ-6 имеется его медицинская карта. И если верить ей, то дела Дэйнса обстоят даже хуже, чем у Бонда после Стамбула и трёхмесячного запоя. 

Бонд тоже не знает, как Дэйнсу это удаётся, он просто сам делал бы то же самое: перескакивал бы с места на место, пытаясь запутать и сбить с толку своих преследователей, медленно, нелинейно приближаясь к своей цели. Он знает, куда именно так стремится Дэйнс, но не торопится и продолжает терпеливо идти по следу. Самое главное — не промахнуться, не пропустить тот момент, когда Дэйнс, решив, что подобрался уже достаточно близко, рванёт к финишу напрямую. И Бонд уверен, что не пропустит, потому что его ведёт обострившийся охотничий инстинкт, его ведёт запах крови — холодной и медленной, такой же, что течёт в его собственных венах. Он не объясняет ничего Кью — тот просто не способен понять, но Мэллори, видимо, что-то понимает, потому что не вмешивается, и за это Бонд тоже ему благодарен.

Они встречаются в аэропорту Ларнаки через две недели после первого знакомства в Берлине. Кью был прав, когда с самого начала рассчитал, что Дэйнс поедет именно туда, но сильно ошибся со временем. Бонд, не скрываясь, стоит в толпе встречающих — в лёгком костюме стального оттенка и чёрных очках, небрежно положив одну руку в карман и держа в другой свёрнутую газету. Обыкновенная картина: местный бизнесмен встречает партнёра с материка.

Он замечает Дэйнса и сразу понимает, что узнал бы его, даже если бы ни разу не видел его фотографий. Бернский врач не соврал — Дэйнс выглядит измождённым и смертельно усталым, как и должен выглядеть тяжело раненый человек, который не имеет возможности получить медицинскую помощь и никак не может добраться до дома. При виде Бонда он слабо усмехается и подходит к нему. 

— Добрый день, мистер Дэйнс, — улыбается Бонд, убирая свёрнутую газету подмышку и протягивая освободившуюся руку. Дэйнс медлит пару мгновений, бросает короткий взгляд куда-то за спину Бонда, затем крепко жмёт его ладонь.

— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, — церемонно отвечает он, и Бонд улавливает лёгкий отголосок ирландского акцента. Ему остаётся только гадать, действительно ли Дэйнс вырос в Ирландии, или же просто одна из масок, наработанных за годы службы.

— Жаль, не могу сказать вам того же, — снова улыбается 007, на этот раз с явным сочувствием. — Я слышал, вы подхватили грипп во время командировки в Германию?

— Ерунда, — отмахивается Дэйнс, однако Бонд видит, как его собеседник стискивает зубы, борясь с приступом боли. Он разглядывает Дэйнса в упор — светло-карие глаза с невнятным зеленоватым оттенком; русые волосы, отросшие и падающие на глаза; острый тонкий нос с отчётливой горбинкой и такие же острые скулы; небольшой рот и подбородок с аккуратной ямочкой. На старых фотографиях из личного дела он казался сильно моложе своих тридцати девяти лет, вечный мальчишка, обаятельный и бесстрашный. Однако сейчас у него тусклый усталый взгляд, под глазами залегли тени, кожа на скулах натянулась, придавая лицу ещё более нездоровый вид, и Дэйнс выглядит даже старше своего настоящего возраста.

Бонд смотрит на него и понимает, что вполне мог бы сам сейчас быть на его месте. Не работать на сирийцев, разумеется — на такое Бонд никогда бы не пошёл из элементарной брезгливости, если забыть даже о патриотизме. Но 007 легко может представить себе ситуацию, в которой он вынужден был бы бегать по всей Европе от преследующих его по пятам врагов без надежды на помощь от британской короны. Пожалуй, даже слишком легко.

— Вы именно об этом мечтали, когда предавали МИ-6? — вежливо спрашивает он, позволяя себе едва уловимую жёсткую усмешку, которую Дэйнс, разумеется, замечает.

— Вы не станете убивать меня здесь, — замечает он, игнорируя слишком болезненный вопрос. Бонд его прекрасно понимает, он тоже не стал бы отвечать.

— С чего вы взяли? — удивляется 007.

— Бросьте, я знаю все ваши инструкции, — снисходительно отвечает Дэйнс. Он, наконец, находит за спиной Бонда то, что искал, и на глазах приобретает уверенность. — Вам нельзя стрелять в людных местах. Не думаю, чтобы инструкции сильно изменились за последние два года.

— Да, — соглашается Бонд, — инструкции не изменились. Изменились агенты.

Он делает плавный, но очень быстрый шаг к Дэйнсу, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума, правой рукой вытаскивает спрятанный в газете пистолет. Всё происходит так быстро, что Дэйнс, измождённый ранами и перелётом, даже не успевает среагировать. Он мешком оседает вниз, но Бонд успевает удержать его, крепко обхватив за талию. Старые друзья обнимаются при встрече, ничего интересного, а звуки выстрелов полностью заглушает объявление о том, что готовится посадка на рейс CY426 Ларнака — Фессалоники. Два невозмутимых сирийца в одинаковых чёрных костюмах, которых так старательно выглядывал Дэйнс и которых Бонд заметил чуть раньше, уже движутся в их сторону, рассекая толпу, но к тому моменту, когда они добираются до места, 007 уже исчезает без следа. Дэйнса они находят в ближайшем мужском туалете, до которого оказывается всего пара метров — Бонд очень удачно выбрал место для встречи.

* * *

Он возвращается в Лондон, получает там дежурный выговор от М, пишет сухой лаконичный отчёт, обменивается парой шутливых реплик с Манипэнни, разводит руками в ответ на просьбу Кью сдать все уцелевшие гаджеты. Стандартная процедура, всё как обычно, и не важно, отсутствовал ли он две недели или два месяца, выполнял ли рутинное задание или участвовал в сложной международной операции. Это никого не волнует, значение имеет только результат работы, и Бонд давно привык к этому. Его заставляют пройти стандартную медицинскую проверку, прогоняют через психотесты, трижды отправляют переписывать отчёт из-за расхождений с официальными данными; Бонду почти хочется, чтобы они придрались к чему-нибудь ещё, но, в конечном счёте, отчёт принимают, результаты тестов оказываются удовлетворительными, и его отпускают.

Он послушно едет домой на старом «бентли» 1963 года, чудом уцелевшем после его предполагаемой смерти в Стамбуле: всё это время машина стояла в личном гараже М, но Бонд узнал об этом лишь после её смерти. Мощный двигатель издаёт внушительный рёв, когда Бонд трогается от светофора, и на его губах сама собой появляется слабая улыбка.

Он переступает порог своей новой квартиры в Челси, бросает на подзеркальник ключи, вешает пальто и, зажав в зубах сигарету, привычно щёлкает зажигалкой. Дома пусто и холодно; пахнет краской и какой-то ещё химией, которой не должно пахнуть в обитаемом, жилом помещении. Типовая мебель, приобретённая вместе с квартирой, не создаёт ощущения уюта, обстановка лишена чего-либо личного, индивидуального — ни фотографий, ни картин, ни каких-то памятных вещей. Единственная деталь, бросающаяся в глаза, — это фигурка бульдога, раскрашенная под британский флаг. Бонд задерживает взгляд на уродливой мордочке собаки и, невесело усмехнувшись, кивает своему единственному соседу по квартире.

Ночью ему снится, что он преследует какого-то человека в подземном тоннеле. Человек останавливается без сил, и Бонд поднимает пистолет, чтобы выстрелить, однако вальтер почему-то не реагирует на нажатие спускового крючка. Человек оборачивается, Бонд видит своё собственное лицо и неожиданно понимает, что целится в зеркало. «В рукоять этого пистолета встроен датчик, считывающий отпечатки пальцев», — насмешливо говорит Бонд-из-зеркала и стреляет. Зеркало взрывается осколками, Бонд чувствует острую боль в плече и просыпается.

Новых заданий для 007 нет, но сидеть дома просто невыносимо, и, вытерпев всего неделю, Бонд снова появляется в здании МИ-6. Он просто бесцельно бродит по коридорам, тщетно пытаясь придумать себе занятие. Из отдела технических разработок его выгоняет Кью, ворча себе под нос что-то типа «когда вы были здесь в последний раз, 007, мне пришлось полностью менять систему безопасности», и Бонд не напоминает ему о том, что, вообще-то, это был прокол Кью, а не его. Перебрасываться подколками с Манипэнни ему надоедает почти сразу, к тому же ей, в отличие от него, нужно работать. В тире становится скучно, как только он понимает, что даже больное плечо больше не мешает попадать в десятку десять раз из десяти. По правде говоря, плечо уже сложно назвать больным, оно только ноет по ночам, но уже не сковывает движений. И в какой-то момент он обнаруживает себя на пороге архива.

Мэллори подписывает разрешение на выдачу Бонду личного дела Филиппа Дэйнса почти без возражений, словно Бонд, убив Дэйнса, имеет теперь право знать о нём всю правду, — по крайней мере, эта мысль приходит в голову самому Бонду.

Бонд оказывается прав: Дэйнс в самом деле носил номер с двумя нулями. Агент 008. Бонд слышал о нём очень многое и знает даже, что 008 считался лучшим, пока лицензию на убийство не получил сам Бонд. Идеальный послужной список, ни одной проваленной миссии. Он умудрился ни разу не засветиться и не попадал в плен, его лицо неизвестно ни одной разведке мира. Он даже ранен был всего несколько раз. Однако это, неожиданно понимает Бонд, не делало Дэйнса лучшим. Более того, именно это послужило причиной того, что он, в конечном счёте, проиграл. Он не знал, каково это — умирать по-настоящему, а потому не смог правильно воскреснуть. Он был мёртв с того момента, как инсценировал свою гибель в Сирии, — потому что, рано или поздно, его должен был настичь другой агент в двойным нулём в личном номере. Не такой аккуратный, не такой безупречный, но зато умеющий идти до конца. И воскресать.

Бонд продолжает бегать по утрам и выкуривает уже по две пачки в день. Он меняет марку сигарет и теперь специально заказывает в одном конкретном магазине особый сорт, с тремя золотыми полосками вокруг фильтра. Пару раз в неделю он ходит играть в покер. Выигрывает часто, но всегда делает небольшие ставки. Запахи алкоголя, сигарного дыма и чужого волнения наполняют спёртый воздух подпольного казино, и Бонд наслаждается этой напряжённой атмосферой, в которой он чувствует себя совершенно привычно и естественно. Он даже позволяет себе брать по порции виски после каждого выигрыша, и, порой, возвращается домой совершенно пьяным. Постепенно он понимает, что действительно способен себя контролировать — и в алкоголе, и в картах — как контролирует себя в работе, и это осознание приносит какое-то особое удовлетворение. 

Шрам на плече постепенно бледнеет, боль угасает и становится слабее, хотя всё равно не проходит до конца, и Бонду всё реже снятся кошмары про отражения и тени. Как-то раз, проходя мимо какой-то антикварной лавки, он замечает фигурку бульдога — точно такую же, как та, что стоит у него дома на полке, только мордочка раскрашена по-другому, и почему-то одна эта деталь делает собаку куда более симпатичной. Бонд, не удержавшись, покупает фигурку, а заодно продавец ухитряется всучить столь неожиданному покупателю большое зеркало в деревянной раме с облезшей позолотой. Бонд сам не понимает, зачем соглашается, — он по-прежнему старается избегать зеркал, которых ему более чем хватает в снах. 

Зеркало поселяется в прихожей, и Бонд на удивление быстро к нему привыкает, словно оно стояло там всегда. С его появлением квартира мгновенно приобретает жилой вид, Бонду это даже нравится, и теперь он куда охотнее возвращается домой вечерами.

Однажды, проходя мимо зеркала, Бонд впервые за несколько месяцев ловит боковым зрением не привычную свою галлюцинацию, а обыкновенное отражение светловолосого мужчины с цепким взглядом и резко очерченными скулами. Он оборачивается и долго разглядывает своё лицо — так, словно видит его первый раз в жизни. Он выглядит сейчас определённо лучше, чем после Скайфолла, и лучше, чем выглядел Дэйнс в Ларнаке. У него здоровый, отдохнувший вид, никаких кругов под глазами, никакой въевшейся в кожу усталости, даже морщин, кажется, стало меньше. Бонд усмехается сам себе, и усмешка получается не вымученной, как в последнее время, а насмешливой и дружелюбно-предупреждающей. И тогда Бонд понимает, что по-настоящему вернулся.

А потом ему дают новое задание.


End file.
